Noites de silêncio
by YumiOCS
Summary: "O coração deseja aquilo que ele deseja. Não há lógica nessas coisas. Você conhece uma pessoa e se apaixona, isso é tudo."–W. Allen. Você encontra o amor onde menos espera quando menos espera. Uma história sobre um ex-demônio e uma garota que não tinha nada de excepcional mas mesmo assim... Angst. Romance. Basicamente Gaaraxoc mas também temos shikatema. M devido os últimos caps.
1. Chapter 1

— É impossível. Não consigo ver nenhuma saída. Precisamos de reforços.

Gaara suspirou e massageou as têmporas. Ele tentou ignorar a onda de irritação que cresceu em seu peito. Não era culpa de nenhum de seus oficiais se a situação estava difícil. Mas ele não toleraria desistências.

— Não fale isso.

— Desculpe, Gaara-sama?

— Não fale que é impossível. Temos que pensar em alguma coisa. Por nossa conta. Não podemos esperar por reforços.

— Mas Kazekage-sama...

— Sem mais. As outras divisões estão enfrentando seus próprios problemas. Temos de pensar em algo... Deve existir uma forma...

Gaara debruçou-se sobre o mapa da batalha novamente. A situação não era promissora. Mesmo com todos os seus esforços reunidos, as perdas foram altas. Era o fim do segundo dia de batalha. As criaturas brancas tinham sido quase inteiramente exterminadas, mas os Edo-Tensei estavam dando mais trabalho. Agora, de noite, um recesso silencioso se espalhara. Os feridos foram mandados para as unidades médicas, e o resto se recolhera para conseguir algum descanso. Menos o Kazekage e seus oficiais diretos. Eles se reuniram para tentar pensar em uma nova estratégia de batalha, visto que a última havia sido organizada considerando um número menor de oponentes, eles não contavam com o aumento das forças inimigas. Não ajudava em nada o fato de que o principal estrategista fora morto na primeira batalha. Gaara passeou ou olhos por seus oficiais. Alguns portavam feridas leves, outros apenas exaustão. Ele mesmo estava cansado, apesar de nenhum arranhão marcar sua pele perfeita. Segurou a ponte do nariz e suspirou novamente. Ele odiava admitir isso, mas não tinha ideia do que fazer.

— Gaara-sama?

— Sim, Kushio?

— Eu conheço alguém que pode saber o que fazer.

— Quem seria essa pessoa?

— O nome dela é Mitsue, ela é uma kunoichi da vila da areia.

— Nunca ouvi falar — outro oficial comentou.

O coro de "eu também não" retumbou.

— Kazekage-sama, não sei se deveríamos incluir uma pessoa que não conhecemos as habilidades em um plano de batalha.

Gaara levantou os olhos para o ninja da areia que sugerira consultar a kunoichi. Eles trabalhavam juntos fazia algum tempo, confiava na opinião do rapaz.

— Traga-a aqui.

— Sim senhor, Gaara-sama!

O ninja saiu da tenda em busca de ajuda. Enquanto isso, os outros oficiais se remexeram inquietos, murmúrios de desaprovação chegando aos ouvidos de Gaara. Ele fechou os olhos por um instante. Agradar a todos é algo muito difícil... Era tão mais fácil quando ele não se importava... Quando fazia o que bem entendia. Mas agora ele era o Kazekage, mais ainda, ele era humano. E se importar se tornara algo inevitável. Respirou fundo e tentou se manter seguro em sua resolução. Se eles conseguissem ganhar a batalha, o fato de alguns oficiais ficarem ofendidos por recorrerem a uma ninja desconhecida não significaria nada. Mas isso era de fato curioso. Como ele nunca ouvira falar dessa kunoichi se ela era tão boa? Gaara foi tirado de seu devaneio por um pigarro.

— Kazekage-sama?

Ele abriu os olhos e vasculhou a tenda. Todos os oficiais o encaravam um tanto preocupados. Ele lançou um olhar neutro e seguro para eles. Então sua atenção foi atraída para a garota ao lado de Kushio.

— Gaara-sama, esta é Mitsue, ela foi minha parceira na época em que eu era um genin.

Gaara olhou a menina de cima a baixo. Ela apresentava alguns arranhões e um corte um pouco mais feio ao longo do braço. Seus cabelos castanhos curtos e cacheados estavam sujos de areia e sangue. Mas apesar do aparente cansaço, seu corpo alto mostrava uma postura imponente. E seus olhos, de um verde diferente, quase dourados, mostravam uma determinação inabalável.

— Muito prazer, Mitsue. Eu sou Gaara, o Kazekage.

O rosto da jovem se iluminou com um sorriso.

— Muito prazer, Kazekage-sama. Kushio me disse que vocês gostariam de me perguntar algumas coisas?

— Um momento, senhorita. — um dos oficias se aproximou. — Gostaria de maiores informações sobre quem você é.

Mitsue hesitou por um momento, o tom da voz do oficial não era muito convidativo. Mas logo se recompôs e respondeu, em um tom não desafiador, mas também não submisso. Havia... orgulho em sua voz.

— Meus pais são Tadashi e Naoko, tenho 17 anos e sou uma chuunin da vila da areia.

— Ela é apenas uma chuunin! — o mesmo oficial disse com desprezo.

— Por favor, deixe-a mostrar o que sabe fazer! — Kushio pediu, com um leve tom de desespero.

— Não temos tempo para perder com sua namorada aqui! Estamos em guerra! Uma ninja de baixo nível não poderá trazer a solução que os melhores entre nós não conseguiram achar — o ninja respondeu irritado.

— Vocês têm que acreditar, ela é uma ótima estrategista, ela...

— Não precisa me defender, Kushio. — Mitsue o interrompeu e retirou sua mão de seu ombro. — Eu não sei muito bem quem o senhor é, suponho que seja de outra vila, pois nunca o vi na areia. Mas não duvido de suas capacidades, e te daria todos os votos de confiança possíveis se você me dissesse que poderia ajudar nessa guerra. Veja bem, mesmo sem saber se você é jounin, chuunin, ou classe S. Eu não me importo com seu ranking. — sua voz se tornou ligeiramente mais alta. — Agora, você também não me conhece, não sabe nada das minhas habilidades. Pediu-me para te dizer quem eu sou. Eu disse. Eu podia mentir, podia me recusar a explicar, dizendo que a origem de minha família, ou o meu ranking não deveriam importar. Mas eu optei pela sinceridade, e ainda assim você não quer confiar nas minhas habilidades. Pois saiba que eu tenho orgulho de ser quem eu sou. E que de onde eu venho, as pessoas são educadas o suficiente para permitir que os outros tentem, antes de julgar. E pode ser que eu não consiga resolver o problema, mas vocês também não estão conseguindo, então...

— Ora, sua garota insolente...

— Chega. — Gaara disse e, apesar de seu tom ser quase um sussurro, ele era firme, e todos o ouviram. O silêncio foi instantâneo. Ele continuou, com uma voz perigosamente calma. — Não há motivo para perdermos tempo em discussões inúteis. A garota está certa. — o oficial abriu a boca para falar, mas Gaara o calou com um gesto da mão. — Não conseguimos resolver o problema. Talvez ela também não consiga, mas piorar não vai. Vamos deixá-la tentar. — Ele virou-se e olhou para a kunoichi, seus olhos jades perscrutando sua face. — Aproxime-se.

Mitsue sorriu de leve e se aproximou. A dois passos de Gaara se lembrou da reverência necessária. Depois se debruçou sobre o mapa. Kushio se aproximou e olhou por cima de seu ombro. Temari, que até então se mantivera em silêncio, se ofereceu para explicar a organização, mas ela recusou gentilmente. Olhou o mapa sem piscar ou se mexer por três minutos inteiros. Alguns oficiais murmuravam impacientes. Gaara a observava atentamente. Então ela começou a mordiscar os lábios. Seus olhos passeando rápidos de um lado para o outro. _"Eu quase consigo ouvir sua mente trabalhando"_, Gaara pensou. Mais um ou dois minutos se passaram antes que ela endireitasse o corpo e olhasse Gaara nos olhos, um brilho furtivo nos seus.

— Eu tenho um plano — ela anunciou.

* * *

O Sol forte refletia nas bandanas e nas kunais, ofuscando momentaneamente quem as olhasse diretamente. O calor insuportável os atingia em ondas, e o cheiro de suor e sangue podia ser sentido de longe. A batalha fervia a fogo alto, borbulhando e esparramando-se. O sangue secava rápido sob a intensidade do Sol, esfarelando-se entre os dedos. O terceiro dia de batalha acabara de começar. O campo fedia devido aos dias anteriores. E no coração de todos os ninjas havia o desejo de que a batalha se encerrasse antes do meio dia, antes que o ar estivesse tão quente que seria possível vê-lo.

Gaara sentiu sangue escorrendo por seu rosto. Um sentimento familiar surgiu em seu interior. _Vamos, prove só um pouquinho, eu sei que você sente falta. "Não"_ ele gritou para a voz insistente em sua cabeça. "_Você não sente falta. E não sentiria o mesmo prazer. Aquele monstro não é você." _ O Kazekage respirou fundo e limpou seu rosto com a manga da camisa, antes de soltar seu punho de areia e libertar as poucas dezenas de criaturas que apanhara. Voltou a focar em seu oponente.

— Já terminou, Gaara? — A voz de seu pai chegou por trás da barreira de ouro que ele erguera a sua volta. — Você costumava aproveitar mais.

— Eu já disse que não sou mais o monstro que você criou.

— E você não sabe o quanto isso me deixa feliz.

Gaara fechou os olhos por um instante. Não sabia muito bem o que sentir. Precisava descansar para digerir as novas informações, para entender seu novo pai. Uma vida inteira de ódio o dizia para não se importar, para fechar os ouvidos para tudo o que ele dizia. Mas ele não era mais movido pelo ódio. E os outros sentimentos se mostravam muito mais complicados de lidar. Gaara abriu os olhos quando sentiu uma presença se aproximando.

— Não se distraia filho, eu sou rápido — O quarto Kazekage avisou enquanto preparava o próximo ataque.

O ex-demônio se defendeu com facilidade.

— Não se preocupe pai, eu sou mais.

* * *

Temari passeou os olhos pelo campo de batalha. Onde estava Gaara? Ele devia ficar próximo ao seu esquadrão... O plano de batalha daquela garota era perfeito, e Gaara havia concordado com todos os detalhes. Por que ele não os estava seguindo agora? Seu olhar foi atraído por uma mancha de cabelos vermelhos feito sangue. E logo ao lado dela...

— Merda. — ela disse baixinho antes de voltar sua atenção para o próximo movimento do leque. "_Isso não estava previsto. O que Gaara deve estar sentindo?" _Temari tentou decidir se sua presença na formação era mesmo essencial. Era. _"Aguenta as pontas maninho, já vou te ajudar." _Ela só esperava que ele não perdesse o controle, e que todo o trabalho deles fosse em vão.

* * *

— Mitsue! — Kushio gritou.

A garota virou a tempo de se defender do ataque. Ele respirou aliviado. Prometera a seu irmão que ela não teria de visitá-lo no centro médico, e ele nunca quebrava suas promessas. Sorriu de leve ao ver a garota derrotar um dos inimigos, mas então sua visão foi encoberta por seu próprio oponente. Desviou, golpeou, matou, feriu, se machucou. Tudo acontece tão rápido em um campo de batalha. Uma voz chamou seu nome.

— Kushio, você está bem? — a silhueta de Mitsue se formou em sua frente.

— Estou ótimo, garota. E você está fazendo um ótimo trabalho.

Mitsue sorriu antes de ajudá-lo a se levantar e retomar sua posição na formação.

* * *

A batalha já durava algumas horas. O Sol a pino queimava o topo das cabeças. Os ninjas estavam cansados, mas estavam ganhando. Kushio se recuperara e estava lutando novamente. A formação estava sendo seguida e o inimigo erradicado. Tudo estava dando certo. Mitsue sorriu pela segunda vez durante aquela batalha. Algo raro, mesmo considerando-se a facilidade com que a garota sorria. Mas mesmo sorrindo, ela não se distraíra. Percebeu a aproximação do inimigo, viu uma brecha no ataque triplo, posicionou-se da melhor forma para atingi-los e destruiu os três em poucos segundos. Estava fazendo um bom trabalho, se sentiu orgulhosa de si mesma. Estava sendo útil. Uma movimentação à sua esquerda chamou sua atenção. Virou-se rapidamente. _"Droga, é muito rápido, não vou conseguir desviar a tempo" _pensou desesperada enquanto o Edo-Tensei vinha em sua direção, um jutsu cortante preparado em sua mão. Fechou os olhos e esperou o golpe. Que nunca a atingiu. Quando abriu os olhos não viu nada além de areia, uma gigantesca parede de areia. Olhando para o lado viu o Kazekage olhando-a de volta. Sorriu pela terceira vez naquele dia. Mas seu sorriso logo desapareceu. Uma figura se aproximava dele rapidamente.

— Kazekage-sama! — Ela gritou para avisá-lo. Mas não precisava. Uma parede de areia se ergueu ao lado dele, protegendo-o do golpe de seu pai. Gaara voltou sua atenção para seu oponente, desviando de golpes rápidos e preparando jutsus, a areia ao seu redor moldando-se para protegê-lo e atacar.

Mitsue, no entanto, não podia controlar a areia, ela não viria ao seu auxílio se não fosse comandada por Gaara. E dessa vez o Kazekage estava muito ocupado para perceber. Então ninguém viu o momento em que o Edo-Tensei contornou a parede de areia, mais rápido do que uma respiração, e quando Gaara desviou seus olhos para seu pai, um golpe a atingiu por trás, dilacerando suas entranhas. Mitsue sentiu o gosto do sague preenchendo sua boca. Olhou para baixo e viu suas roupas encharcando-se com o líquido espesso. Vermelho. Vermelho como os cabelos do Kazekage. Então tudo ficou escuro.

* * *

Temari respirou fundo e contemplou o campo de batalha. A noite já caíra e o inimigo se retirara. Por mais que ela pensasse no assunto não conseguia entender o porquê da pausa noturna. Ela deveria se sentir grata pela folga, mas a sensação de que algo pior surgiria no dia seguinte não a deixava descansar. E tendo em vista que da última vez eles foram presenteados com mortos-vivos ainda mais fortes, sua preocupação era válida. Aproximou-se do lugar no qual Gaara descansava com o olhar distante.

— Gaara? — ela chamou baixinho, ele não respondeu. — Posso me sentar ao seu lado? — novamente nenhuma resposta. Temari suspirou e sentou-se ao lado de seu irmão.

Havia tantas coisas que ela gostaria de dizer. Mas não disse nada. Se ele fosse outra pessoa, se _ela_ fosse outra pessoa, eles poderiam ter se abraçado e se confortado. Ele contaria o que o pai lhe dissera, e ela, como boa irmã mais velha, passaria a mão em seus cabelos, lhe daria um beijo na testa, e prometeria que tudo ficaria bem. Mas eles não eram outras pessoas. E por isso mesmo ela sabia que apenas sentar ao lado dele já era o suficiente.

Após alguns momentos Gaara se virou para olhá-la.

— Como foi a contagem do dia? — perguntou com a voz de sempre, inflexível.

Temari lhe passou os dados, o número de mortos, o número de feridos, quantos ainda podiam lutar e uma estimativa de quantos inimigos se retiraram e quantos voltariam ao amanhecer.

— Ah, e talvez você queira saber. Aquela garota que montou a estratégia, Mitsue?

Gaara fez um aceno afirmativo.

— Kushio levou-a para os médicos, mas é muito provável que ela não sobreviva. Eu vi a garota. Parecia mais morta do que viva.

Gaara olhou-a distante por um momento. Então um brilho diferente passou por seu olhar. Temari sentiu um arrepio. "_Não pode ser". _Aquilo, nos olhos de Gaara, era tristeza? Mas tão súbito quanto surgiu o brilho desapareceu.

— Ora, isso é uma pena — Gaara disse baixo.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Oi gente! Muito obrigada a todos pelo suporte!**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

A primeira coisa que ela registrou foi o forte cheiro de remédio, depois o quanto sua garganta estava seca e por último os murmúrios de conversas ao longe. Mitsue abriu os olhos de leve. Um rosto desfocado surgiu em sua visão.

— Ora, ora... Você de fato é uma garota resistente — a voz conhecida brincou.

Ela abriu os lábios para falar, mas nenhum som saiu. Sua língua parecia inchada em sua boca.

— Aqui, beba um pouco de água.

Mitsue aceitou agradecida, mas quando tentou se levantar sentiu uma mão em seus ombros.

— É melhor você não se mexer.

O copo foi levado aos seus lábios e ela bebeu avidamente, tremendo de leve quando o movimento causou um grande desconforto em sua barriga.

— Calminha garota. Não queremos que você abra os pontos — novamente a voz era brincalhona.

As coisas começavam a entrar em foco. Ela estava em uma tenda branca, deitada em uma maca. O centro médico. Por uma fresta na tenda podia ver uma ninja médica curando os braços de outro ninja, ele parecia estar com muita dor. Subitamente ela se tornou consciente da profunda dor em seu abdômen.

— Ahh... — foi o primeiro som que emitiu.

— É, eu sei. Dói bastante — o homem ao seu lado sorriu e tirou o copo de seus lábios pálidos. Ele se debruçou novamente sobre ela, e lentamente entrou em foco. Era Kyoichi, irmão gêmeo de Kushio e seu antigo companheiro de equipe. Um sorriso bondoso brincava em seus lábios.

— Kyoichi, o que eu estou fazendo aqui? — sua voz falhou um tanto, mas o sentido foi compreendido.

O sorriso desapareceu e foi substituído por um olhar entre preocupação e reprovação.

— Você se feriu seriamente no terceiro dia de batalha. Chegou quase morta. Deu-nos muito trabalho, mas conseguimos te remendar. Com mais alguns dias de repouso você deve ficar bem. — novamente um sorriso apareceu em seu rosto. — Eu tinha te avisado que não queria visitas!

— Sinto muito. — ela sorriu fracamente. Sua atenção foi desviada para a chegada de um vizinho em sua tenda, ele gemia baixinho e duas médicas corriam para atendê-lo. Um olhar de preocupação se espalhou por seu rosto. — A guerra ainda não acabou?

Kyoichi balançou a cabeça tristemente.

— Estamos no final do quarto dia.

Mitsue fez menção de se levantar, mas uma dor latejante se espalhou por seu corpo e ela caiu de volta na cama com um gemido.

— O que você está pensando? — Kyoichi a repreendeu. — Eu te disse que você não pode se levantar!

— Eu tenho... Que ajudar... Na batalha... — ela respondeu com a respiração entrecortada devido à dor. Tentou se levantar novamente, mas Kyoichi a segurou.

— Você não está em condições de ajudar ninguém. — ele disse calmo. Depois, com um toque de perigo na voz, continuou. — É bom você me obedecer, ou vou te dopar e você só acorda na próxima guerra.

Mitsue o encarou por alguns segundos tentando decidir se ele estava sendo sincero. Optou por obedecê-lo, a dor em sua barriga lhe dizia que ele não estava sendo superprotetor.

— Está certo... Mas você pode ao menos me contar o que está acontecendo lá fora?

— Bem, nesse momento os Kages estão lutando contra a forma ressuscitada de Uchiha Madara...

* * *

— Ei, garota, acorda — Mitsue ouviu uma voz chamando-a na escuridão de seu sonho. Aquele sonho. Forçou sua consciência a seguir a voz. Qualquer coisa que a tirasse do meio do sangue.

— Humm.. — ela murmurou enquanto acordava.

— Está tudo bem? — a mesma voz a chamou. Ela virou a cabeça na direção da voz e percebeu que a cama ao seu lado fora ocupada por um ninja.

Piscou algumas vezes até que ele entrasse em foco. A pintura roxa no rosto lhe entregou a identidade de seu companheiro de tenda. Esse era Kankurou, o irmão do Kazekage.

— Está sim... Por quê? — ela perguntou, sem entender o motivo da preocupação.

— Você estava gemendo durante o sono, parecia sofrer — ele respondeu levantando os ombros.

Ela o olhou de cima a baixo, não parecia ferido.

— Por que você está aqui? O que aconteceu?

— Exaustão. Fui drenado de chakra. E você?

Ela apontou para sua barriga.

— Quase me transformaram em sashimi — respondeu num tom sério.

Kankurou riu alto.

— Eu gosto de você garota, qual seu nome?

— Sou Mitsue, da vila da areia. E você é Kankurou-san, admiro muito o seu trabalho — ela sorriu.

Kankurou piscou um olho de leve.

— Bem, Mitsue, espero que você não vire sushi até o final da guerra. Odiaria perder contato.

Os dois sorriram e fecharam os olhos para voltar a descansar.

* * *

Mitsue estava entediada. Já fazia dias que estava deitada na cama, sem permissão para se levantar sozinha. O pior é que ela não podia nem ao menos lutar contra o repouso forçado, pois da vez que tentara ir ao banheiro sozinha não conseguira dar dois passos antes de cair no chão gemendo de dor.

Sentia falta de Kankurou. Ele ficara apenas algumas horas na cama ao lado, mas fora uma ótima companhia. Uma pena que eles provavelmente nunca mais se falariam, mesmo que ele tenha dito que gostaria.

Por mais que ela fingisse que _**status**_ não importava, essa era a realidade. Sua família era composta por ninjas medianos, que não se excediam em nada. Seu pai nunca deixara de ser Chunnin, e sua mãe nem mesmo ninja era. Ela mesma provavelmente não deixaria de ser Chunnin.

Seus companheiros de equipe haviam se tornado Chunnins com treze anos, ela, por sua vez, conseguira subir no ranking apenas ano passado. Sua única vantagem era inteligência acima da média. Bem acima, era verdade, mas apenas inteligência não garante nada.

É verdade que ela conseguia garantir vantagens e definir estratégias rapidamente, conseguia derrotar inimigos muito mais poderosos com suas habilidades intelectuais, mas chega um momento em que um ninja precisa contar com sua força, e a dela não era grande.

Mitsue suspirou em sua cama. Triste realidade. Ela gostara bastante de Kankurou. Gostara dos três irmãos, na verdade. Temari exalava força, uma verdadeira guerreira, feroz e justa. E o Kazekage... Bem, ele a protegera e acreditara nela.

Ela sorriu de leve lembrando as palavras dele. "_Parece perfeito. Obrigado_". Estava tão entretida em seus pensamentos sobre os irmãos da areia que nem percebeu o tumulto que se formava do lado de fora. Foi apenas quando ouviu a voz de Kankurou que voltou à realidade.

— Onde está o meu irmão?! Deixem-me ver meu irmão! — a voz perto de um grito repleta de angústia e raiva.

Um ninja médico respondeu algo que Mitsue não conseguiu ouvir.

— Como assim vocês não podem nos dizer? — a voz de Temari flutuou até seus ouvidos, Mitsue estremeceu, ela soava... perigosa. — Eu sei que ele é o Kazekage, eu sou a _irmã _dele!

Novamente a resposta não pôde ser ouvida. Um urro de raiva chegou até Mitsue e ela decidiu ver o que estava acontecendo. Cuidadosamente se levantou e dirigiu-se até a saída da tenda. Viu-se em um corredor iluminado, mais adiante uma grande concentração de ninjas tentava acalmar dois irmãos furiosos.

— Senhores, por favor, vocês estão incomodando os pacientes — o ninja médico que parecia no comando falou baixinho.

— Eu vou parar de incomodar assim que me falarem o que está acontecendo com meu irmão!

— Mas senhor, eu já disse, essa informação é confidencial. Ele é o Kazekage, não podemos dar detalhes de sua saúde...

— Está tudo bem. Eu cuido disso — veio uma voz de trás da aglomeração. Os médicos ninjas abriram espaço para uma médica de cabelo rosa.

A médica foi em direção aos irmãos, enxugando as mãos ensanguentadas em um pano. Um pensamento passou como um raio pela cabeça de Mitsue, e ela sentiu o estômago embrulhar ao ter certeza de que o sangue era do Kazekage.

— Sakura. —Temari disse com uma voz um pouco mais contida, o que permitiu que certo desespero pudesse ser ouvido. — Me diz o que está acontecendo com meu irmão — a frase ficou no meio termo entre um pedido e uma ordem.

Sakura lançou um olhar tranquilizador para os outros médicos e alguns se dispersaram.

— Temari-san, Kankurou-san... Gostaria de ter notícias melhores para lhes dar, mas a verdade é que a gravidade das injúrias é maior do que imaginávamos. Seu irmão está instável, temos cinco médicos ninjas trabalhando para mantê-lo fora de risco. — Sakura parou para respirar. — No entanto, temos motivos para ficarmos esperançosos. É provável que leve dias, mas parece que ele vai se recuperar plenamente. Seu corpo está respondendo bem aos jutsus. — Ela acrescentou em um tom mais leve. — Qualquer alteração eu aviso, mas não acho que nada vá mudar por um bom tempo.

Mitsue percebeu que prendera a respiração durante a fala de Sakura. Soltou o ar devagar e uma sensação ruim, de angústia, preencheu seu peito. O que será que acontecera ao Kazekage? Ela realmente esperava que ele ficasse bem.

Virou-se para retornar à cama. Mas o movimento acabou causando uma onda de dor em seu corpo e, antes que ela percebesse, soltara um grito e via o chão se aproximar rapidamente. Um par de braços fortes a segurou antes que ela atingisse o chão. Zonza de dor, ela não conseguiu ver o rosto de seu salvador, e foi apenas quando ele a colocou de volta em sua cama que ela pôde reconhecê-lo.

— Ei, Mitsue, você quer que eu chame um médico?

Ela encarou o rosto cansado de Kankurou, as marcas de preocupação ao redor de seus olhos, e sentiu uma súbita vontade de chorar. _"Isso é tão errado. Pessoas tão boas não deviam sofrer."_

— Não precisa, obrigada. — ela sorriu de leve. — Talvez fosse melhor chamar um sushiman.

Ela viu um sorriso triste se espalhar pelo rosto dele.

— Nada disso. Você prometeu que não ia virar comida.

— Nunca te prometi nada. — ela riu da careta de desagrado que ele fez. — Mas eu estou bem, obrigada pela preocupação. Escuta, eu... Eu ouvi falar do seu irmão. — uma sombra passou pelo rosto de Kankurou. — Espero que ele fique bem. De verdade.

Ele desviou os olhos e agradeceu baixinho, sua atenção foi desviada pela entrada de Temari na tenda. Mitsue percebeu pela primeira vez quão cansada a ninja estava. Seus cabelos caiam pelos ombros, soltos das usuais maria-chiquinhas. Um corte em seu supercílio marcava o rosto bonito, e fios de sangue seco caminhavam para suas roupas. Grandes olheiras desenhavam seus olhos, que se tingiam de uma coloração vermelha, mas permaneciam secos.

Temari passou os olhos pelos quarto, parando primeiro em Kankurou, depois na jovem. Um brilho de reconhecimento passou por seus olhos.

— Ei... Você é Mitsue, a estrategista...

Mitsue confirmou com um aceno.

— Você está viva... — Temari falou com uma voz distante. — Gaara vai ficar feliz em saber... — sua voz falhou.

Kakurou se levantou e abraçou a irmã. Ela terminou a frase:

— Se ele sobreviver para saber...

Mitsue fechou os olhos e desejou estar em outro lugar. Não queria invadir a privacidade dos irmãos. Mas ela não ouviu som de choros, nem murmúrios de consolo. Permaneceu de olhos fechados até ouvir um farfalhar, quando os abriu, eles já não estavam na tenda.


End file.
